Only in Fiction our love can be
by Destine Blim Walker ShinKei
Summary: Joe Walker for the first time writes about his love in a book thinking Lauren would never find it. Yet she does. Lauren and Joe Fanfic.
1. Entering

**Hey I just want to say this is going ot be a short love story. This Chapter might seem a little boring but, it gets better I promise.**

* * *

Night had crawled in silently, quickly making its way to midnight. Lauren had been working all night, oblivious of the time until her colleague mentioned it to her. "I'll be going off now," she greeted politely, making her way out of the office building. She was checking her phone for any text messages as she walked down the pavement alone towards her apartment. Lauren was used to going home alone, although her mother had emphasized to go home with a friend at least. She was too stubborn to listen.

Suddenly she heard her name being called from behind. Quickly Lauren turned around to see a figure running up to her. She squinted through the dim light, and finally, when the person stepped under the street lights, she realized it's the one and only Joe Walker. Lauren frowned and made a move down the pavement, away from him, but he caught up to her. Joe grabbed her elbow, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier…and I would like another chance." Her lips lifted in a smile as she hugged him. "See saying sorry wasn't so hard! Of course I forgive you." Joe chuckled and began walking with her towards her house.

* * *

It was already afternoon. The day had gone on without Joe realizing it. Right after morning practice with the rest of Starkid, he had been sitting at his desk, busily writing a fictional story that had been burning in his head for quite a while. He never moved from his seat and just continued writing in the book. Soft music filled the still air of the small room, and the only other sound that could be heard was the scribbling of his pen on the paper.

He wasn't much of a writer but this story had urged him to put on paper, still he didn't know why his heart feels so strained and hard while writing the story. Sometimes, he would smile when the scene he was writing was happy. Sometimes a tear would linger at the corner of his eyes when he was writing a sad scene. Perhaps this was what fans felt like writing stories about them? Throughout his years of being a writer, he had never felt such strong emotions when writing. He knew that the book will be his first and last one; he couldn't bear the thought of writing such stories again.

After hours of writing, finally he ended writing the story. Before he closed the book, he stared at a blank page at the back. He picked up his pen for the last time, placed the tip on the paper and started writing the very last sentence:

'Right now, I'm writing such a happy story, but it is all just a wish... still...'

He dropped the pen and closed the book. Leaving the book there, he got up and walked over to the bookshelf across the room. He leaned against it, brushing his fingers across the books he had written, all written dedicated for one particular person. Sighing softly, Joe thought of Lauren's energy today in practice as he withdrew one of his favorite books from the shelf. Flipping through the pages, he suddenly stopped at a page of the book, where there was an old picture in between the pages. He took it out and noticed it was an old photo of Lauren, from the first time he saw her. When they first met. Slipping the photo carefully into his jacket pocket, he headed out to go meet with Brian Holden, Meredith and Dylan.

The moment Joe left Lauren walked in and let her fingers run through the rows of books on the shelves, until one book caught her attention. It was her favorite book, as well as Joe's. As her hand brushed over the cover of the book, she remembered how; Joe used to tell her the stories he wrote for her, which was in the book she was holding. She should get him to do that again.

Flipping the pages, she noticed that the old picture of her that she had slipped in through the pages was missing. She sighed. He must've thrown it away. Putting the book back on the shelf, Lauren noticed that the work desk wasn't arranged neatly, which was odd. Whenever Joe was done writing, or even just visiting the bathroom, he would arrange his desk properly before leaving his work desk. Witnessing the messy table, Lauren noticed that there was a book left on the table, with his favorite pen, the pen that she gave him, left by the side.

Slowly she walked over and cautiously sat down on the seat. Carefully, Lauren brushed her hand over the cover of the book on the table. Slowly, she flipped the pages to a random page and entered the world of Joe's fiction.


	2. Joe's Fiction

**PAGE 1**

My world was in darkness, so dark that I never made the attempt to light my world to see the path I was walking on as I knew no light was bright enough to bring even a little darkness away. When all hopes were gone, when I thought I would just rot away and die, an extraordinary star, brighter than the sun, prettier than the moon, lit my world like the light at the end of a tunnel.

Your beauty captures every sense in me. My eyes were blinded by your beautiful eyes. My words were stuck in my throat when you asked my name. My hands felt moist and clammy for the first time in my life. My ears were numb and everything was muffled except for your melodious, soothing voice. Ultimately, my heart had stopped beating for a moment by the sudden bright beautiful light you had brought into my life.

**PAGE 2**

We are happy together.

Feeling you in my embrace and feeling your arms around me is the most wonderful thing that I can ever feel. Locking your beautiful eyes to my gaze always mesmerize me no matter how many times we look into each other; your eyes are more beautiful than any black pearl in the world, more stunning than the most expensive diamonds worn by Queen Elizabeth. And when you smile, it is like the light in my world brighten even more, as though there is no end to the brightness you give me, the happiness you share with me.

Every kiss we share, feeling the softness of your gentle lips on mine, it is like fireworks in the night sky, blinding bright beauty in the dark corners of my dark world. You brighten every part of my dark world, you bring happiness to my world, and you are the only one I love in my life.

And I know that I am the only one you will ever love.

**PAGE 3**

I still can't forget you. I still remember when you smiled at me; the bright, stunning light that never fails to brighten my day. I still remember your gentle touch against my hand; the soft electricity feeling when your skin meets mine. I still remember your soothing voice, waking me up from my nightmares; the melody that lifts me up on my feet to start a new day every day.

I still can't trust everything.

Word spreads around like forest fires, quick and hazardous. Word spreads that you have gotten over me but word never got around that I have never left your side. The things you left behind – the piano you used to play every day for me to hear, the books you used to ask me to read every night – mark every scar you left in my heart. The dent you left on the floor from your heels, the chipped off wood from the frame of the door from your rigorous slam and the broken glasses of the picture frames from your tantrums – these mark the bleeding wounds in my heart that have yet to heal, and never will.

Even today, I can't send you away like this. Every night, eleven o'clock sharp, the tall grandfather clock would chime across the room. Without fail, memories – nightmare-like memories – would fill up my mind. Darkness would engulf me and I would be at the door, trying to get you back, pleading with tears, while you struggled to let go of me, twisting your hand around. Just one turn, the moment my watery eyes met your fiery ones, I knew that I had lost the battle to you. I will never let the light from my life fade away and let darkness engulf me again.

I can't leave your sweet presence. One thing's for sure, I will rewrite our story again. Our story will not end. It mustn't.

**PAGE 4**

Right now, there are only happy stories here. Staring into the sunset from our window, we stood arm-in-arm. With your smile brightening my day even more, I kissed your forehead and tightened my arm around you waist. You wrapped your arms around me, burying your face into my neck. Running my fingers through your silky hair, you looked up at me with your beautiful eyes, whispering, "I love you, Joe. And I will never leave you." Whispering back into your ear, I hugged you even tighter, "I will hold on to you and I won't ever let you go. I can never let you go from my embrace… Never…" I will say this again once more. Right now, you are next to me.

And I believe only that.

I'm writing the story that will never end in my heart.

**PAGE 5**

There is no such thing as an end for us. Now is the start. There is no end.

I'm the writer who lost his purpose, writing endlessly, mixing the fiction and the facts up. If this goes on, how am I supposed to write the end of this novel? This story can neither be happy nor sad.

Nothing ever seems to connect; I can never connect the fiction and fact together.

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you~

I keep writing these three words but nothing ever happens. Like a scientist who confuses fact and fiction, whatever I perceive, think, write or do will never bring you back. I'll keep on writing, even when I've used up all the pages of this book, even when the ink is dry, I'll keep writing the happy fictional story of you and I in my mind as it will never end. It will still be a pen on tear-stained paper, writing words only in fiction, never fact. Even until today, I'm still in the story of you Lauren and I that hasn't ended… In Fiction. Oh Lauren…

Right now, I'm writing such a happy story, but it is all just a wish… still…


	3. Outside of Fiction we can still love

He took his notebook and his pen lying on his messy table as he straighten up, Lauren walked up from behind him. "Joe?" His head turned in her direction as he gave her a small smile. "Hey," He greeted before going back to cleaning. "Is it really all fiction?" Stop. Joe froze his breathing hitching in his throat. "You read the-the…?" Lauren walked over to him, placing a hand warmly on top of his. "I like you too..." Blue met brown before he kissed her.

The handsome man shot up straight in his bed, blushing at his little dream. His shirt was damp from sweat as he lay back down. "Joe?" Laurens voice came from beside him, when he turned he saw she wore a pair of his shorts and his shirt. He must have given it to her to sleep in. It hit him… it wasn't a dream. "Our love can last outside of Fiction." He whispered to himself as he lay back down in her warm embrace.

'Right now, I'm writing such a happy story, but it is all just a wish... still...'


End file.
